One step after another
by sugagirl14
Summary: This is an adventure story about the Weasly's, Potter, and Hermione and how they have to save the world from Voldemort. It includes a lot of funny stuff and humor mixed with adventure. A must read! Second chapter will come out tomorrow!


Hey guys, how are you? You are reading my second fan-fic. My first one was "Silent Questions". Anyways, I hope you like this story. Please, rate and raview, audious mi amigos!

Disclaimer: I pleaded, I begged, I gave her millions, but J.K. Rowling just shook her head. What does that tell you?

Chapter 1: Somethings wrong with Hermione

"Ha, ha! I swear, these muggles are insanely stupid." Ginny laughed while the others around her, which included Fred, George, Ron, and Harry also cackled with laughter, though Hermione was unnaturally quiet.

"Yes, your so right, I mean what kind of muggle doesnt know that doing that is dangerous?Going into a desserted house like that, pathetic!" Fred said evilly.

"Um, well you guys. For your information, my parents are muggles too. And I think they are blooddy brilliant. So lay off the snide comments, wont you? Hermione glared at the lot defiantly as if daring them to continue. Ginny spoke up.

"Well Hermione. We were just...uh kidding. You know, we never meant that!" She looked anxiously towards her best friend.

"Oh really. I bet a whole pound of fire whiskey's that you did. Just because they are muggles doesnt mean that they are dumb okay? Dont be so judgemental! You idiots dont know anything! Anything at all!" She looked furiously at them.

"Hermione, cool down. Why are you bugging on us. Okay, yea they are smart, but you know they are nothing like us. We have got magic!" Ron said furiously. Everyone immediatly realized, by the look on Hermione's face, that this was a very wrong thing to say.

Hermione closed her eyes and tears fell down her cheek. "You just dont get it!" She sobbed heavily and stomped up the stairs.

"Hermione wai-!" Harry was cut midsetence by Ron. "Let it go. Let her be, she'll cool down mate."

"He's right you know. Maybe we should be more cautious around

her." They all looked uneasy. "But what is bugging her so much? I mean, the way she talked. Something's wrong, I know it!" Harry said furiously.

"Well, yea i guess, but she should know that we would never say such things to her parents." Said Fred. "Exactly." said a flustered Ron. "And we would never even say it intentionally. That girl has serious mood swings."

He looked around, and everyone nodded. "But you know, that's Hermione for you. I think somebody should go get her." Everyone looked at Harry.

Ginny shrugged and spoke, "Well you know Hermione. She'll come around, like you said. She lilkes to be alone when she's mad. I think we have proof of that, right Ronald?"

She glanced at Ron with a smirk on her face. "No kidding." Ron replied. "I still have the scar from when she threw a flower vase at me. I was just trying to calm her down. Trying to tell her Peeves didnt meant to hurtle a barrel full of firewhiskey at her." He lifted his sleeve a tad bit to show a scar that seemed to have come from a deep cut.

They all erupted into nervous laughter while Ron frowned. "Anyways..." Fred's sentence trailed off, and they all turned back towards the television, though none of them could concentrate after what happened. They all were thinking about Hermione.

_Maybe, Ron thought, she saw me sticking out my tongue when she was scolding me on being messy._

_Maybe, Ginny thought, she heard me complaining about her to Crooshanks._

_Maybe, Harry thought, I said something. Maybe she'll never talk to me again. Oh Im afraid, so very afraid..._

_  
Maybe, Fred thought, I didnt have enough lunch. I am so hungry. _

_Maybe, George thought, I ate too many beans. I think the gas is coming. Oh, oh...ahh that feels good. Just let it out._

Ginny looked around. "Anyone smell anything?"

Meanwhile...

Molly Weasly applied some lipstick and put on her dangling hoops that she had been saving for this special day. She and her husband Arthur Weasly were both invited to the Annual New Year's Party held at a special wizarding resturant.

"Honey, really, it's just a party not a beauty contest!" Arthur looked wearily at his wife.

"It will be a murder investigation Arthur, (she held out a lip

stick and pointed it threatningly at her husband) if you dont let me finish." she said darkly. "Go wait in the car, why dont you?" He hastily agreed, eager to get away and went downstairs to the

magical car that the ministry had lent them.

The kids looked up as Arthur Weasly cleared his throat. "Looking spiffy dad!" George made a thumbs-up sign and grinned at his dad. "Yes, thank you George. Well as you know, your mother and I will be going to the Annual New Years Wizarding party, leaving Bill in charge. Now, I want no mischief!" He looked at Fred and George as they grinned back.

"Dont worry dad we wont make any mischief." Fred said smirking. "Unless your not here that is" his twin muttered under his breath. "Now George I dont want Ginny to end up in the toilet again," at this Ginny glared, " And fred I dont want you chucking hamburgers, that are bewitched by the way, to make them fly. The last muggle who saw them ended up in a mental ward you two." They all laughed; Mrs. Wealy finally came down.

" I am ready Arthur!" She said loftily. Harry could have sworn he heard Mr. Weasly say, "Finally" under his breath. And so, arm in arm the two Weasly parents walked out the door. (Well actually Mrs. Wealy tugged Arthur out the door)

As soon as the couple was gone, Fred turned to the lot. "Now we have a plan." He said slyly, as his twin continued grinning, "which involves a certain slytherin, blonde to be exact, and a manor. Malfoy manor to be exact." Fred and George high fived as everyone cheered.

"Now, first thing's first. Ginny go get Hermione," Fred said. "And Ron and Harry, get some toilet paper and eggs. Big ones to be eact." He winked at the duo. "Oh yea, and Harry, we are going to be needing a certain houself." George said gravely.

" One named Dobby-" Harry cut him off, " to be exact?" They all laughed and were on their way, getting their assigned items not knowing what the heck was going on. But if it was the twins idea couldnt be so bad, right? Right?

Ha, hope you liked it. Once again, a certain button is craving a certain mouse-click. Please? (Gets down on knees and begs) LOL! So please, rate and review. And also answer this poll just for the fun of it.

Do you think Petunia is fishy acting? Perhaps she's hiding secret. Anyways, its cuz she wasnt there in the sixth book much even thought Rowling said she would be. Toodles!

a) maybe she's a squid

b) Maybe she knows a secret about Harry

c) She has a deep dark secret that has something to do with Dudley and Dumbledore.

Second Poll

Which is your favorite book and why?

Thank you so much! Goodbye, wonderful people. (curtsies)

Be sure to read my other story Silent Questions. And I will say this once only once, I will be reviewing every other day. Which means: Monday, Wednsday, Friday and Sunday. Today's Thursday I know but we can make some exceptions right? Next chapter will be coming in tomorrow.


End file.
